


Зловещая долина

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Я вполне уверен, что все знают, что такое "эффект зловещей долины", но на всякий случай...Эффект зловещей долины - гипотеза, по которой робот или другой объект, выглядящий или действующий примерно как человек (но не точно так, как настоящий), вызывает неприязнь и отвращение у людей-наблюдателей.Мне кажется, что к детроитским андроидам это относится более чем.А вообще, это - бессюжетное порно, не судите строго)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 7





	Зловещая долина

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Всем на свете коричным булочкам! И старым алкашам*!  
> *сам себя не похвалишь

\- Я могу быть для вас кем угодно – напарником, собутыльником…  
Напарник. Не инструмент, не машина, не средство, а полноправный член связки из двух человек, готовый прикрыть спину. А еще – коллега, сосед и семья, тот, с кем Хэнк делит дом, собаку и работу. Тот, за кого Хэнк чувствует ответственность, особенно после того, как косвенно стал причиной чужих поехавших мозгов. Тот, кого Хэнк успокаивает, сидя рядом на диване после особенно мерзкого дела, когда вся комната была залита по потолок голубой кровью, пахнущей, как оказалось, чем-то химически-сладким, как жевательная резинка.  
Что Коннор модель, созданная явно не для секса, Хэнк знает. Масштаб бедствия он понимает, когда впервые целует Коннора. Впрочем «целует» подразумевает достаточную степень инициативы, тогда как на деле вся инициатива исходит от этого сбрендившего андроида. Действия девиантов лишены логики и непредсказуемы – так Коннор отзывался когда-то о своих «собратьях по разуму», и теперь Хэнк согласен с ним на все 120 процентов. Потому что логики в том, что Коннор лезет целоваться, нет никакой, только крепкая хватка на плечах, этот, по-честному, неприятный, слишком внимательный и неестественный взгляд прямо в лицо и сухие, слишком мягкие для определенно мужского лица, губы. Хэнк нихера не разбирается в технике, у него даже телефон умеет только звонить, оправлять смс, орать будильником и служить навигатором, поэтому он не знает, что заменяет андроидам кожу, но чувствуется оно достаточно реалистично… Если отбросить назойливую мысль о том, что Коннор пахнет смесью резины, пластика, одеколона и мяты.  
Не-человек.  
Нет пота, естественного, живого запаха, его кожа – пусть и с тщательно проработанной текстурой, порами, еле заметными волосками, все равно слишком идеальная, нет ни шрамов, ни лопнувших сосудов, никаких неровностей, которые обязательно будут у человека. Коннор прижимается губами к чужому рту и застывает, а Хэнк несколько секунд думает о ерунде – об эффекте зловещей долины, о том, откуда у андроидов вообще берется слюна, о том, что Коннор мог совать себе в рот, и о том, что, видимо, о последнем беспокоиться не стоит, учитывая яркий запах и _вкус_ мятной зубной пасты.  
Хэнк целует Коннора только потому, что тот не оставляет ему выбора, делая первый шаг и явно не представляя, что делать дальше. И, срань господня, Коннор точно не создавался для секса, потому что целуется он отвратительно. Худший поцелуй Хэнка, побивший даже предыдущее первое место, когда он целовал на школьной вечеринке какую-то девчонку, а потом ее вывернуло ему на ботинки, настолько она была пьяна. Хэнк не помнит, как ее звали, но помнит, что даже она не целовала его так, словно пыталась изучить. Хреновы анализаторы, или что там еще заставляет Коннора вылизывать чужой рот. И это достаточно неприятно, можно было бы сравнить с тем, как Хэнка утром облизывает Сумо, просясь на прогулку, вот только…  
Вот только внезапный стояк оказывается для Хэнка огромным сюрпризом.  
Когда Хэнк оттаскивает от себя Коннора у того явно что-то сбоит – диод, от которого тот так и не избавился, мигает желтым и красным, Коннор слишком часто моргает, и его лицо выглядит так, словно он не знает, какие эмоции оно должно отображать. И он снова, по своей раздражающей привычке, делает то, что не сделал бы ни один нормальный человек – заглядывает Хэнку в лицо.  
Не привычка. Коннор анализирует реакцию. Пытается понять, что должен выражать сам.  
Они не говорят об этом. Хэнк запирается в спальне, а Коннор уходит из дома, ведя на поводке меланхоличного пса, которому до разборок хозяев абсолютно нет дела. Хэнк думает, что он завидует Сумо – вот у кого в жизни все просто, и с Коннором у него все просто. Коннор его гладит, чешет, тискает, кормит и гуляет с ним. Сумо в ответ виляет хвостом и ложится на Коннора, когда тот лежит на диване. И не заметно, чтобы огромная собака причиняла андроиду какие-то неудобства, потому что Хэнк не раз наблюдал, как Коннор в наушниках и с планшетом в руках что-то читает, что-то слушает, и свободной рукой перебирает шерсть разлегшейся на нем слюнявой туши.  
Хэнк любит Сумо. И, если быть честным, любит Коннора, но о том, чтобы целоваться с ним, не думал никогда. Потому что вообще не думал о таком, и еще потому что… Это было неправильно.  
Хэнку хотелось напиться. А вместо этого он узнал у гугла, что слюну андроиды достают из воздуха. Какая-то техническая херь, система охлаждения, фильтрация воздуха… А еще вода на языке – растворитель, помогающий Коннору проводить анализ. Одной, самой неважной загадкой, стало меньше. «Модель» RK800 – пишет гугл, но Хэнк не согласен. RK800 – это лживый ублюдок, позвавший на помощь, затащивший в башню Киберлайф и приставивший к голове пистолет. RK800 – это куча других андроидов, с лицом Коннора, но они – не Коннор. Не его Коннор, который не умеет нормально улыбаться – улыбка всегда выходит немного кривоватой, деревянной, не его Коннор, который не мог ответить на вопрос – почему он не выстрелил в другого андроида ради дела. Не его Коннор, который с растерянным лицом повторял «я не знаю!». Не его Коннор, который так внезапно полез целоваться.  
С этим дерьмом еще придется разобраться.  
\- Я правильно понимаю, что мои действия были неприемлемы для вас, лейтенант?  
\- Да нахуя тебе это вообще нужно?!  
\- Потому что я умею анализировать… Хэнк, – Коннор улыбается своей кривоватой улыбкой и заглядывает в глаза.  
Коннор отвратительно целуется, даже во второй раз, это факт. Но про другие вещи Хэнк такого сказать не может, и если честно ему в данный момент плевать, чем это обусловлено – какой-то секс-программой, которую Коннор ухитрился себе поставить (как, блять, это работает?) или теоретическими знаниями, которыми полна сеть, ведь «интернет нужен для порнухи», но его язык скользит по члену так, как надо, и, черт подери, то, как он демонстративно выдавил на язык смазку из тюбика было одной из десяти самых пошлых вещей, которые Хэнк видел в своей жизни. Где-то на четвертом месте, если нумеровать.  
Минет оказывается небыстрым, не особенно страстным, скорее изучающее-вдумчивым, но плохим это его не делает, и Хэнк вынужден признать, что Коннор хорош.  
Сюрпризом становится мигающий золотом диод и подрагивающие веки. Хэнк последнюю пулю бы поставил на то, что Коннор сейчас «нестабилен», или по-человечески «плывет». Андроид вообще может возбудиться? Стоило прочитать листовки секс-клубов с андроидами, чтобы хоть немного разбираться в вопросе.  
Когда Хэнк грубовато потянул Коннора за волосы, заставляя подняться, тот растерянно моргнул  
\- Я что-то сделал не так?  
Хэнк не удержался и потрепал его по волосам, как щенка, и уловил еле заметное движение навстречу незатейливой ласке.  
\- Нет. В спальню. И разденься, мать твою, я даже не знаю что у тебя в штанах.  
Золотой блик. Неестественно-спокойное лицо.  
\- Все андроиды внешне с включенной «кожей» неотличимы от человека, лейтенант.  
\- Хэнк.  
Андерсон тащит мальчишку в спальню за руку.  
\- Простите?  
\- Мы не на работе.  
Коннор моргает, но кивает.  
\- Хорошо… Хэнк.  
Гребанная рождественская гирлянда. У Коннора были сложности с отображением _его_ эмоций, он стопорился на выражении лица или жестах, тогда когда не понимал как показать то, что он чувствует. И Хэнк думал, что этот раздражающий маячок, который не найдешь у большинства девиантов, для Коннора – попытка оставить дополнительный способ выражения эмоций, «нестабильного» состояния. Системных ошибок. Чувств, проще говоря. И иногда, в особенно критические моменты, этот способ оставался единственным, помогающим понять, что вообще происходит в его умной пластиковой башке.  
Коннор раздевается механически, и Хэнк сказал бы, что он нервничает, настолько меньше стало «человеческого» в его движениях. Коннор двигается как шарнирная кукла, как марионетка, и, кажется, растерян настолько, что позволяет программе руководить своими действиями, как происходит всякий раз, когда он не уверен в том, что делает все правильно. Хэнк уже подмечал про себя, что Коннор кажется наиболее живым в тот момент, когда перестает пытаться контролировать каждый свой жест, и просто чувствует. Но говорить он ему об этом, конечно, не будет. Так что, чтобы разрушить эту «машинность», Хэнк дергает Коннора к себе, обнимает. Чувствует тепло, и это странно, он ожидал, что Коннор на ощупь будет прохладным. На вид – парень, как парень. Красивый. Но не слишком идеальный, гребанная зловещая долина. Хэнк хмыкает. Кто-то действительно сидел и отрисовывал его Коннору член, пока не добился желаемого результата? Работа мечты.  
Коннор пытается целоваться, учась у Хэнка, и это наивное повторение кажется Хэнку очаровательным. Говорят, целоваться в теории не научишь, и это – исключительно вопрос практики, хрен знает, работает ли этот закон с андроидами. Коннор издает странный звук, когда Хэнк накрывает губами раздражающе вспыхивающий диод, и Хэнку приходиться напоминать себе, что андроиды не испытывают физической боли. Только после этого Коннор обнимает в ответ и позволяет без сопротивления уложить себя на кровать. Задавать идиотские вопросы, вроде «ты уверен», с точки зрения Хэнка может и следовало бы, но он понятия не имеет, как это сделать. Поэтому прикусывает кожу на шее Коннора, не чувствуя никакого вкуса, но наслаждаясь этим странным ощущением, тем непонятным полузадушенным звуком, который издает Коннор, и отблесками желтого и красного на обратной стороне век. Гребанный диод слишком близко от лица.  
Коннор не проявляет инициативы, но и не сопротивляется, разводя ноги. Хэнк чувствует себя старым извращенцем, и вместе с тем ему немного страшно, когда его пальцы в смазке касаются – и кто-то и это лепил-вырисовывал? – чужой задницы.  
«По образу и подобию», ха. Видимо, возможность трахнуть своего андроида входила в базовую комплектацию. Зная ебанутость людей, это был хороший маркетинговый ход. А то сначала покупаешь домохозяйку, а потом за доп. функциями идти будет неловко… Что в данной ситуации значительный плюс для Хэнка.  
Андроиды не чувствуют боли, не так, как люди, по крайней мере. И андроиды (как говорят) идеальные любовники. Возможно, все это сводится к тому, что секс с ними не требует особых прелюдий, а возможно у секс-андроидов слишком хорошо прописана программа необходимых реакций… Которой у Коннора нет. За исключением стоящего члена, но Хэнк почти уверен, что несмотря на слюну-анализатор и несмотря на возможность плакать, кончить Коннор вряд ли может. Хэнк даже не уверен, что растерянность и шок, проявляющиеся на лице Коннора можно счесть за возбуждение. Не хотелось бы считать себя насильником.  
\- Хэнк! – имя звучит непривычно, как и, внезапно, совершенно реальные растерянные интонации.  
Хэнк на своей щеке чувствует дыхание Коннора – система перегружена, диод сверкает красным, что-то там, настроенное на охлаждение, сейчас работает на всю катушку… В Киберлайф хорошо постарались, имитируя человека, и сейчас перегрузка системы у Коннора выглядит почти естественно – как тяжелое, теплое, нет _горячее_ дыхание. Хэнк понятия не имеет, как это работает, он не знает, почему Коннор, по собственному утверждению, не чувствующий боли, стонал и вскрикивал как человек, пропуская удар в драке, он не знает, что Коннор вообще _чувствует.  
\- Я чувствую температуру, текстуру предметов, лейтенант. Могу отличить теплое от холодного, мягкое от твердого, гладкое – от шероховатого. У меня очень хорошие сенсоры, иначе приходилось бы полагаться только на зрение, и я не мог бы сделать так, – Коннор вслепую берет чашку со стола, не смотря на нее, и передает кофе Хэнку, – а это снижало бы эффективность работы.  
Но что-то же он чувствует, сейчас, когда Хэнк стискивает его бедра с такой силой, что кажется еще чуть-чуть – и проступит белый пластик, что чужие руки сотрут слой кожи, как было, когда девчонка на глазах Хэнка врезала Коннору в челюсть. У андроидов не появляются синяки. Хэнк старается не думать о том, что у Коннора есть и вторая ипостась – сверкающе-белая, без кожи, волос, и, хм, члена. Ему вообще плевать, как это работает, потому что сейчас перед ним его сексуальная фантазия ведет себя совсем не так, как в воображении. В воображении Коннор запрокидывал голову, стонал, цеплялся за одеяло… Делал все то, что положено делать в такой момент. Но реальность заводит Хэнка куда горячее – потому что Коннор смотрит ему в лицо, своим стремным внимательным взглядом, держится за плечи, и потому что войти в него куда как легче, чем если бы под Хэнком лежал живой паренек, так-то, без подготовки…  
Впрочем, об этом Хэнк знает в теории, потому что интернет знает ответ на любой вопрос, особенно если вопрос касается секса.  
И от этой неестественности срывает крышу, потому что нахер Хэнку не нужен случайный живой паренек в постели, ему нужен _его_ Коннор, и его Коннор ведет себя именно так, как должен, а не как сладкая фантазия. И Хэнку нравится, что мальчишка не пытается имитировать «правильный» секс. Это делает все происходящее до ужаса реальным.  
Хэнк двигается рвано, не удерживая ритм, и у него, блять, сносит крышу, под этим напряженным взглядом, поэтому когда Коннор открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Хэнк запихивает ему в рот пальцы, наблюдая как удивленно распахиваются глаза, как возникает между аккуратных бровей вертикальная складка… А потом Коннор начинает вылизывать чужие пальцы, и от этого ощущения – суховатого языка, _идеальной_ тесноты внутри, и от того, как Коннор начинает быстро моргать, как диод из золотого вспыхивает красным – от всего этого Хэнк срывается и трахает его, мало что соображая, пока не кончает, чувствуя как бешено колотится уже немолодое сердце. Хэнк чувствует себя старой развалиной, но чертовски удовлетворенной старой развалиной. Которой, блять, нужно передохнуть.  
А Коннор дергается, его встряхивает, глаза закатываются и диод на виске истерично бьется красным, а потом Коннор застывает, смотря в потолок невидящим взглядом и чертовски пугает Хэнка, не отзываясь на свое имя секунд тридцать. Только непогасший свет на виске сменяющийся с красного на золотой и, наконец, на спокойно-голубой не дает Хэнку сейчас же искать телефон какой-нибудь сервисной службы по починке андроидов.  
Коннор открывает глаза и смотрит на Хэнка, и Хэнку он даже кажется немного виноватым. В остальном его выражение лица остается сложным для понимания.  
\- Простите, лей… Хэнк. Перегрузка системы. Я не думал… Что ваши действия могут вызвать каскадные ошибки…  
Хэнк выдохнул, решив, что Коннор когда-нибудь доведет его до сердечного приступа.  
\- Ты в порядке? Тебе, эммм, – даже в голове звучало глупо, но спросить все равно стоило, – тебе понравилось?  
Коннор смотрит в ответ этим стремным _чертовски очаровательным_ щенячьим взглядом и улыбается своей кривоватой не совсем естественной _очень красивой_ улыбкой.  
\- Да, Хэнк. Я бы рассчитывал на повторение.  
Хэнк же думает, настолько ли Коннор машина, чтобы пытаться стучать по нему, когда он не работает.


End file.
